Shadow Ink
by MiniHayden
Summary: It's after Phantom Planet and everything is going OK... until the GIW take Danny in for lots and lots of very painful experiments, Sam gets kidnapped by a mysterious ghost and strange messages that no one but Danny can understand keep appearing everywher
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So I've taken down the first chapter because I decided (along with my buddy Inu) that it doesn't really fit with the story. Hopefully now it's more exciting and less mushy. Also, I changed the name of the fic. This story was previously called 'No Worries', but that was the name of the song, so I changed the title to fit better. **

**Enjoy Shadow Ink everybody!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yeah! We're back for another chapter *dances around happily***

**Danny: What do you mean **_**we**_**? I'm not the one writing this.**

**Me: Well…you're here with me, aren't you?**

**Danny: I guess so…**

**Me: As promised, this chapter is going to be a lot, lot better than the first. Sorry it's sooo late guys, I was working on my other two fics, EXILE and Gone and Forgotten.**

**Danny: Hayden doesn't own me. *Looks at me* Why do I need to keep saying this every time?**

**Me: The copyright bunnies will eat you if you don't**

**Danny: *Goes ghost* Oh yeah? Let's see them get past Danny Phantom! *assumes Super Danny pose***

**Me: *Sighs* Here it is guys, enjoy :)**

_**No Worries, Chapter 2**_

When Danny found Tucker in school the next morning, he was asleep with his head in his locker. Somebody had put a 'kick me' sign on his back, but no one had kicked him. Then again, if you kicked the mayor you probably got arrested.

Danny took it off and shook Tucker awake. The mayor groaned and re-adjusted the red beret on his head.

"Mornin' Tuck, sleep well?" Danny joked.

"It's not funny Danny," his best friend said. "I was up until 2am last night doing paperwork." He sighed, "I never knew being the mayor was so hard! Where are all the girls? Don't they come with the job?" He looked around at the girls in the hall. About thirty of them had approached Danny that morning, asking him out. Danny had rejected them all, of course. After all, he had Sam. Tucker had nobody.

"Have you seen Sam this morning?" Danny asked Tucker.

"No, but Paulina's looking for you. Something about Paulina Fenton." He replied.

"I'll talk to her later," Danny checked his watch, "It's almost time for class. Sam's not usually this late," he said worriedly.

"I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she's sick or something." Tucker grabbed his textbooks and shut his locker, "come on, let's go."

Danny walked into room 23 and sat down in his usual seat for English. Hardly anyone was in class yet; just Tucker, himself and two other boys with their noses in late homework.

Tucker sat down next to him and opened up his textbook. He made a confused face and pulled a small brown envelope out of the middle page. "What's this?" he asked Danny.

"No idea," Danny replied, "Open it,"

"But it's addressed to you, Danny."

"Me?"

"Yeah," Tucker handed him the envelope. Sure enough, the envelope said 'Daniel Phantom'. Danny opened it carefully. Inside it was a piece of folded paper. He took it out and looked at it.

"What does it say?" Tucker asked, leaning over to his desk to try and see what was written on it.

"It says _'Hakubutsu kan'_"Danny replied to Tucker.

"No it doesn't. It's just random squiggles in different places on the paper," Tucker observed, "It kind of looks like someone's pen leaked over it."

"No, seriously, Ha-ku-but-su-Kan," he pointed to each squiggle as if it represented a syllable.

"How can you understand it?" Tucker asked Danny, puzzled.

"I…I don't know. Can you look up the word on your PDA?" Danny asked.

Tucker looked up at the clock, "I'll do it after class. Lancer will be here any second now."

As if whatever Tucker said came true, their English teacher, Mr Lancer, walked in the room. Danny had been so busy looking at the letter that he hadn't noticed his classmates come in as well. Paulina was giggling and waving at him. Danny waved back and turned to face the front of the room.

"O.K. class, please open your textbooks to page 105," Mr Lancer told everyone. "I am now going to give out this play to everybody, and I expect you to read the first ten pages and answer the questions specified in the textbook."

He caught sight of Danny and Tucker. "Mr Fenton," he said in his monotone voice "You maybe a world-renowned superhero, but that is no excuse for passing notes in class. Put it away before I give you detention."

Danny sighed and put the envelope in his backpack. He heard Dash smirk from the other side of the room.

Mr Lancer handed out the plays and Danny spent most of the lesson staring into space. He got a lot of winks and giggles from various girls, but he mostly ignored them and continued to do nothing.

The rest of the morning lessons passed quickly, and there was still no sign of Sam. After convincing the A-list that Danny really didn't want to sit at their table, he took his phone and dialled his girlfriend's number. After five rings someone picked up. But it wasn't Sam.

"Hello?" Danny recognised Sam's mum's voice.

"Oh hey, Mrs Manson. Where's Sam?" Danny asked.

"That's what I was going to ask to you," she replied, "I thought Sam had left for school early because I didn't see her this morning. Last time I saw her she was with you."

"Are you accusing me?" Danny was slightly taken aback. He knew Sam's parents didn't really like him, but it was unfair to assume that he was responsible for her disappearance.

"Well, you were the last to have contact with her. And considering your ghost activities… well, it's hard to think that you weren't behind this."

"Behind what? Mrs Manson, I flew Sam home. I saw her walk through the front door before I left, I swear it."

"If you say so," Sam's mum replied, "but I still don't trust you, _Phantom_." She hung up.

"Is everything OK?" Tucker closed his folder full of paperwork and looked at Danny, "that conversation sounded pretty heated up."

"Sam's gone and her mum's blaming me for her disappearance." Danny replied, frustrated.

"Dude, that's not fair," Tucker pointed out.

"I know. Come on, it's time for class again." Danny got up from the table he had been sitting at and encouraged Tucker to follow him.

Tucker shoved his folder back into his bag and went after his friend.

Afternoon lessons passed fairly quickly too, and in what seemed like almost no time at all, school was over for the day. Tucker left almost immediately to go to a speech, so Danny didn't get the chance to talk to him.

He went ghost as soon as he walked out the front doors of Casper High and flew straight to Sam's house.

He floated over to her bedroom window and peeked inside. Her bedside table light was switched on and the covers on her bed were unmade. He couldn't see Sam.

Danny phased through the wall to get a better look. Her bedroom was definitely empty. He checked her en-suite. A black towel lay screwed up on the floor. Danny picked it up. He was surprised to find that it was still wet. That meant that someone, maybe not Sam, had been in the bathroom recently.

He heard the sound of dripping water and turned to see that both taps in the sink were still running slightly. Danny turned them off. Whoever was last in here was really messy and careless.

"Who's there?" Danny whipped round when he heard a voice call out.

Sam's father walked into the bathroom and glared angrily at Danny.

"Phantom! What are you doing in my daughter's bathroom?" he said furiously.

"Looking for her!" Danny replied calmly. "I'm not here to cause trouble, I promise you."

The man narrowed his eyes, "I won't believe that until you get out. You bring danger to our home when you're here. Ghosts hunt you, Danny. Our daughter isn't safe with you."

"But I fight the ghosts that hunt me!" Danny protested, "And I beat all of them!"

"Not all the time," Mr Manson pointed out, "Just get out of here."

Danny scowled at him and phased through the wall, out into the street. He transformed back into Danny Fenton and decided to walk home.

He passed a newspaper stand on his way back. As usual, he was on the front page. This time, as well as pictures of Phantom, there were pictures of him in his human form. The seller noticed Danny and called him over.

"Hey kid, you're Phantom, aren't ya?" he asked him with an accent that Danny couldn't place.

Danny nodded and tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible, "yeah, that's me. Danny Phantom." He forced a smile.

"You do a great job of protecting Amity Park," the man said. He handed Danny a newspaper, "here, you can have this copy for free. There are some good photos of you in there. I think there's a four-page article inside too. Something for yer little memory box."

"Thanks," Danny said.

"Oh, and one more thing,"

"Yeah?"

"Can you sign this?" he held out a small piece of paper and a pen, "My little girl loves you. It would make her day if she got an autograph from her hero."

"Sure," Danny scribbled his name down. _Some little girl thinks that I'm her hero, _he thought, suddenly slightly happier than before.

"Thanks kid," the newspaper man said as Danny began to walk off, "Good luck in the rest of yer um… battles."

"Ok, bye," Danny called back to him.

When he was almost home, Danny stopped at the local shop to pick up some juice and a sandwich. When was outside again, he sat down on a bench and opened the newspaper.

He turned to the page about himself and jumped when something fell out of the paper. It was another small brown envelope addressed to him. He tore it open and looked at the note inside.

"_Dillow y funll_," he said it out loud as he read it. He had absolutely no idea what it meant. _Maybe Tucker will know, _he thought. Danny placed the note in his school bag next to the other one he had found this morning in English class.

He finished his food, got up off the bench and began to head home again. Danny bumped into numerous girls and news reporters on the way and did his best to co-operate with them. But for every step he took, he grew more and more worried about Sam and the mysterious notes that were appearing in the strangest of places.

**Danny: Cliffy, oh noes!**

**Me: There's one thing about me that everyone should know. I always end my chapters in cliffys, it's a known fact.**

**Danny: Unless you're ending a story, then that would just leave readers frustrated.**

**Me: Well thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Chapter 3 time!**

**Danny: Updates :)**

**Me: Again, sorry for the loooooong wait guys. Meh, it's here now!**

**Danny: Anyway, thanks to Inuyuke and James birdsong for reviewing! This chappie is just for Inu, because I know how much she likes this fic!**

_**No Worries, Chapter 3**_

The meaty smell of cooking burgers hit Danny as he walked in through the front door of Fenton Works. His parents were in the kitchen. Jazz, his older sister, sat quietly on the sofa, reading a book on psychology.

All was peaceful, except some sort of tension seemed to hang in the air. Danny shrugged it off and walked into the kitchen. His dad smiled immediately, but his mum still was quite cautious around the halfa.

She put some thick gloves on and took a plate out of the oven. "I cooked you a home-made burger with some salad, Danny." Maddie said as she placed the meal on the table.

Danny ate slowly, trying to start up a conversation. Jack ignored him; he was building a new ecto gun and his face was buried in a book of complicated instructions. His mum gave short answers like 'yes' and 'no'.

Danny eventually gave up trying to talk. He chewed on his burger for a few minutes, then Jazz came in.

"I finished my book," she announced to her family.

Maddie nodded and mumbled something like, "that's great sweetie." She was mostly paying attention to her husband, who had now cut his finger with the screwdriver.

"What's wrong with mum and dad?" Danny asked Jazz.

"There still trying to...get used to you being a ghost, I guess." Jazz replied.

He shrugged. "I suppose they are."

She turned to face her brother. "Have you talked to them about it much?" she asked.

Danny shook his head, "no. I've been too busy. Skulker's been back at least twice already. I now know he wasn't kidding when he said that I was a much more valuable prize."

"Oh Jack, look what you've done now!" Maddie tried to reach for the bolt, but it had fallen too far down the pipe for her to reach.

Jack also tried to reach for the bolt, but his hands were bigger. "You told me to wash it in the sink!" he argued.

"Just be more careful next time," Maddie replied.

Jazz nudged Danny. "Quick, here's your chance," she said, "go and get it for them."

Danny sighed and got up out of his chair. He pushed past his parents and phased his hand into the pipe. He found the bolt and pulled it out smoothly, turning it and his hand tangible again. He gave it to Maddie.

"Here you go," he said, waiting for her to take it.

She hesitated and flinched when she felt the unnatural icy touch of Danny's hands, but she still took the bolt from him.

"Uh…thanks." She fixed to bolt onto the side of the ecto gun.

"Anything else you need help with?" Danny asked her when she didn't say anything else.

Maddie hesitated. She honestly didn't like Danny's ghost half at all; it brought back horrible memories of her trying to kill her own son. Jack however, didn't seem to mind.

"Could I test this on you Danny? "Jack held up what looked like a ghost tracker, complete with pointless flashing lights and a radar.

Danny took it from him. "How does it work?" he asked his father.

"It locates ghosts. It's really not that complicated." Jack turned the invention on.

"Uh, didn't you make something like this before?" Danny said as an arrow appeared on the radar screen and pointed directly towards him.

"Well…yes. But this one looks so much cooler," Jack replied.

"And it looks like it works, too," Jazz joined in the conversation.

"Danny, what's this?" Maddie interrupted the rest of her family. She gave her son a small brown envelope addressed to him.

Danny took it, a sense of dread washing over him. "That's the third one in about a day. I don't like this," he mumbled to himself while opening it.

"Third what?" Maddie asked, peeking over Danny's shoulder.

"Nothing, don't worry." Danny pushed her away. He didn't really want to share his problems with anyone.

He opened it up cautiously; strangely worried that something might jump out at him. A battered slip of paper was tucked inside, which Danny pulled out. This time written on it was only one word.

"Wes," Danny said out loud.

"What was that?" Maddie asked.

"It's from Tucker, it's fine." Danny replied hastily. "Where did you get this anyway?" he turned to his mother.

"It fell out the instruction book for the gun," she explained suspiciously, "but why would Tucker put it in there?"

Danny faked a shrug. "No idea," he lied, "maybe it fell in there, I don't know."

Maddie raised an eyebrow. "That instruction book arrived 40 minutes before you got home, Danny," she said, "no one apart from me and your father has seen the book. And now you say Tucker put it in there?" she sighed. "I'm not going to press on this subject anymore," Maddie went back to helping Jack, who was struggling to get his gloves back on after bandaging his cut, "but if something like this happens again, I want the truth."

Danny nodded in understanding and left the kitchen before she could say anything else.

When he was halfway up the stairs to his room, Danny's phone rang. The caller ID told him it was Tucker.

"Hi Tuck, what's up?" Danny pushed opened to door to his bedroom as he talked.

"I researched that word for you," Tucker told him. "It's Japanese for museum."

"That's great, thanks," Danny took a mental note of the word, he would write it down somewhere later.

He was just about to hang up, when he remembered the other two notes he had found.

"I found some more of those letters. One of them says _dillow y funll. _The other says _wes_."

"Well, you know what _wes _Is."

"What?"

"Remember that ring you gave Sam? _Wes _is Sam upside down."

Danny sat down on his bed, deep in thought. "They must be some kind of clues," he decided. "but what about _dillow y funll_?"

"I think it's an anagram," Tucker said, "It doesn't sound like a sentence to me."

"How can you be so sure?" Danny asked, "It could be another language."

"I'm just guessing!" Tucker sounded agitated, "Look, I'll look it up for-"

"Child!" A loud voice came from behind me.

Danny recognised it instantly.

"Technus." he turned round to face the ghost, hanging up his phone and turning into Danny Phantom. "What do you want?"

He raised his green arms for effect, "I, Technus, master of all things that beep and flash, have come here to destroy you and take over the world!"

"Didn't you already try that?" Danny asked, getting slightly bored.

"Danny!" Jack burst into the room, clutching a newly-finished ecto gun to his chest. "I finished it!"

"Not now dad," Danny pointed to Technus, "I have bigger things to worry about at the moment."

"Let me help!" the man insisted, "I can try out my new weapon!"

"Fine."

Jack ran up to help his son as he began to shoot at the technology ghost. Technus dodged most of the attacks, but one of the blasts from Jack's gun hit him squarely in the chest, knocking him backwards against the wall.

Danny flew forward, aiming a punch to Technus' stomach. It hit its target, winding him. Technus stood up shakily and began to hover again, a few feet above Jack. Danny shot upwards to be level with him.

"You're not going anywhere," he said to Technus, reaching for the thermos in his back pocket. The halfa opened the ghost catcher up, pointing it at his enemy.

Technus was sucked inside with a bright blue flash, leaving Danny to shut the lid and float back down to Jack.

"We make a great team, son," Jack patted his son on the back, "we should do it more often!"

"Maybe Dad, just maybe." Danny said with a smile, reaching for the warmth of his human half. He transformed back and followed his father downstairs.

"How about some fudge?" Jack said as he walked into the kitchen. Maddie and Jazz weren't in sight.

"OK." Danny sat down at the table and grabbed a plate. His dad sat down beside him, holding a bowl full of sweet vanilla fudge.

"So Danny…" Jack picked some fudge and put it in his mouth.

"Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to ask you something very important." he sounded uncharacteristically serious.

"What's that?"

"How did you uh…come to be half-ghost?"

They both sat in a slightly awkward silence for a moment as Danny tried to think of what to say. He didn't really want to tell his father that it was all his fault.

"I don't really want to talk about it…" Danny rubbed the back of his neck, trying to find a way out of the question.

"That bad, huh?" Jack asked.

Danny nodded.

"Well, when you fell like talking, I'll be ready." Jack took another piece of fudge.

"Danny!" Jazz burst into the kitchen and grabbed on to her brother's shoulders, "You have to get out of here!"

"Why?" Danny shoved her off, annoyed.

"It's the guys in white – they're back!"

"How?" Danny jumped up. "I thought I erased their memories?"

"When you told the world your secret, they were obviously watching as well," Jazz explained in a hurry.

She grabbed his hand, "Come on, we've got to go!"

"Too late," Jack said from behind them.

"Daniel Fenton," Danny and Jazz saw one of the flawlessly-dressed agents as they whipped round, "you're under arrest for multiple counts of theft and abduction. Also, we need to bring you in for experiments. Lots and lots of painful experiments."

"No!" Jack stepped in front of his son protectively. "You can't take Danny!"

"Actually, yes we can," another agent held up a piece of paper. "This is a warrant. We work for the government, and you have to do as we say or we can and will send you to jail."

Someone grabbed Danny and put a pair of handcuffs on his wrists. Danny tried to phase through them, but they were clearly ghost-proof.

"You're coming with us, Phantom." Danny was dragged helplessly out of the kitchen and out of sight.

"What do we do?" Jack turned to his daughter. "They're going to hurt him…and…and I should have been there for him."

"We'll find a way to get him back Dad, don't worry." Jazz replied as optimistically as she could.

**Danny: Hey guess what everybody, it's a cliffy! Yay!**

**Me: Someone once told me that sarcasm was the lowest form of wit, Danny dear.**

**Danny: *sighs***

**Me: Anyway people, can you guys review? I know Inu will, 'cause Inu's awesome. But I know from my story stats that loads of other people are reading this. If you don't have an account on this site, you can still leave an anonymous review!**

**Danny: Thanks guys! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Chapter 3! If you read the AN in chapter 1 you'd know why!**

**Danny: I don't know how to reply to that… lol XD**

**Me: So I have to say that this is my least popular fic :(**

**Danny: But for the sake of Hayden's stalker (we all know who that is), she'll continue it!**

**Me: Replies to the four AWESOME people who reviewed:**

**Inuyuke:** I have updated!

**Jordylilly777:** Does this count as soon? :/ I'll try to be quicker next time :)

**SeraiTheGoldenDragon**: Yeah, the GIW are stupid lol.

**Ckittykatty:** I'm crazy? AWESOME!

_**Shadow Ink, Chapter 3**_

"05327, you have been summoned to lab 62," a woman's voice rung through the intercom in monotone.

Danny sighed, slightly relieved, as he sat up. The GIW had kept him in his dark cell for at least a week now, with nothing to do but stare at the ceiling. He had seen people peek in through the tiny windows, observing him with clipboards and taking down notes on his behaviour. At least now he could actually do _something,_ even if it was probably an experiment.

The door to his cell opened and a heavily armed guard stood waiting for him.

"This way," he shoved the gun into Danny's back, "we ain't got any time for resisting, kid."

The guard led him down countless white winding passages, passing different cells and labs. What made Danny even more uneasy than he already was were the screams of pain and agony that came from behind them. Swallowing nervously, he followed the man into a room with door labelled '67'. A whiteboard was also stuck to it, which said '05327. Daniel James Fenton. 11:30am. Exp. 475.' There was a name after his too: '04736. Luke Nathans. 11:50am. Exp. 682.'

Once inside, he saw an older-looking man and a young woman clutching a black clipboard.

"05327?" she asked, looking at him.

Danny simply nodded stiffly and sat down in the plastic chair she then proceeded to point to. The guard left soon after and the young halfa was left alone in the room with the two strangers.

"My name is Scarlett Newman and this is Dr Brent. I'll be your… advisor for the time you're here."

"And how long is that?" Danny asked, giving her an icy stare.

"We'll see," she said after a while.

"I'll need to take some samples now, Miss Newman," Dr Brent finally spoke, but it was aimed at Scarlett.

"Yes, of course." She turned to Danny and grabbed his wrist, turning his palm upwards.

Dr Brent picked up a syringe from the small table next to him and washed it in a sink nearby. After checking that it was dry, he walked back over to Danny.

"Uh, what are you going to do with that?" Danny asked, nervously trying to break away from Scarlett as Dr Brent pointed the sharp needle towards his arm.

"Relax, 05327, we just need to take some blood samples," Danny knew Scarlett was trying her best

to keep him as calm as possible, but calling him by a number didn't help at all.

Danny winced as Dr Brent pushed the needle through his skin and he felt slightly faint as he saw his own blood fill the syringe.

"You told me 05327 was a ghost, Scarlett," Dr Brent seemed slightly agitated, "I don't see any ectoplasm anywhere. In fact," he eyed Danny, "it doesn't look like a ghost at all."

"05327 is a half-ghost, doctor," Scarlett replied, "maybe you misunderstood."

"A half-ghost?" Dr Brent raised an eyebrow, "now that is very interesting." He turned to Danny, but he still spoke to Scarlett, "does it have any ectoplasm, or is it just regular blood?"

"I think you'll have to ask 05327," she answered, "this is the first time I've seen it too. I have read the reports on it, but I know very little."

"Well?" Dr Brent asked Danny, "Do you?"

Danny nodded meekly.

There was silence for a while until Scarlett said, "05327, I think Dr Brent would like a sample of ectoplasm. Would you be good enough to help him?"

Danny broke away from the advisor and folded his arms, "Why should I? What would I possibly get out of this?"

"A chance at going outside," Scarlett offered quickly.

Danny's face lit up at the thought of breathing fresh air again, but he tried not to show it. Instead, he grumbled, "fine, whatever."

Scarlett didn't react as Danny transformed, as if she was expecting it. Dr Brent though had a slight hint of awe on his face for a moment, but after catching Danny's gaze, he quickly neutralized his expression.

"Sit back down, 05327," Scarlett grabbed Danny's wrist again and held it out for Dr Brent to take a sample.

Dr Brent took off Danny's right glove and rolled up his sleeve, then pressed the needle through his skin for the second time.

This time bright green ectoplasm appeared in the syringe.

"Perfect," Danny heard Dr Brent mutter.

They sat in silence for a while as Dr Brent put the syringe in what looked like a fridge. Danny fidgeted in his seat nervously, not really wanting to know what the doctor was going to try and take from him next.

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door.

Scarlett immediately got up and looked through the small window, out into the passage.

"04736 is here doctor," she checked her watch, confused. "Oh," Scarlett realised, "we've over run with 05327."

When the advisor opened the door, Danny saw a boy about his age enter the room, followed by a guard in the same uniform than the one that had led him to room 67. The boy looked normal at first; fairly tall, dark brown hair which fell neatly around his face and hazel eyes. Then when he turned his face to the side as he looked around the room, Danny saw an ugly scar running all the way from one side of his forehead to the bottom of his chin. He couldn't tell if the boy was missing an eye on that side, because his eyelid was shut.

The boy caught sight of Danny and titled his head slightly to one side in a curious expression.

"Scarlett," he asked, "who is this?"

"04736, this is 05327. He got here last week."

"Oh," 04736 replied, "it's nice to meet you." He held out his hand towards Danny, "I'm Luke."

Danny shook Luke's hand, surprised at how confident he sounded around the doctors and Scarlett.

As if he could tell what Danny was thinking, he said, "I've been here most of my life. Scarlett's almost like my mum. Anyway," he looked at Dr Brent, "I think it's my turn now, 05327."

"04736 is right," Scarlett said to Danny, "you need to go now. I'll see you next week."

"Uh, OK," Danny stood up and Luke's guard led him out swiftly, without giving a chance to say anything more.

He soon found himself back in the darkness of his cell, with no one nearby and just the now familiar distant sounds of screaming and yelling in the background.

Danny closed his eyes, wanting to block out what little light there was. He just _couldn't _work of Dr Brent and Scarlett. They seemed nice and caring, talking softly to him and helping him relax. But then they called him by a number all the time and referred to him as 'it'. And then when Luke came in, it was like they weren't finished with him.

Rolling onto his stomach, he tried his best to sleep. He knew it was the middle of the day from the clock in room 67, but it was so dark it could have been night anyway.

**Once upon a time there was a line break called Liney. It helped Hayden switch scenes in her fic….**

It took Sam a while to get used to the light that filtered into her vision as she opened her eyes. She sat up, struggling to remember where she was and why she had fallen asleep.

But why wasn't she in her room?

Sam looked around, confused. Her usual black bed had gone, replaced by a grey mattress. The floor seemed worn and dull, instead of the well-polished, shiny wood that the maid had cleaned so often. Her posters were gone to. The pictures of Dumpty-Humpty were nowhere to be seen and the walls matched the mattress with the horrible dull-grey colour. The paint was peeling in several places too.

She stood up, remembering her date with Danny the night before. They had made a tyre-swing, eaten a picnic, watched the sunset… everything they had planned to do. Then Danny had flown her home and they talked about movies on the way. And then finally…nothing. Sam couldn't recall anything after she had said goodbye to him and walked through the front door.

Suddenly she heard a loud bang coming from the other side of the wall.

Walking cautiously towards the door, she reached for the handle and it opened swiftly with a small creak.

Sam was greeted with a small passageway, with one door opposite her and another one further down. It was the same boring colour as the room she had just emerged from.

Following the direction where the sound had come from, it led her to the door at the end of the hall. This one looked slightly less damaged than the other two, but she could see through the glass window a messy room on the other side.

From what she could see, paper and books were strewn everywhere, some rotting into the floorboards as if they had been there for hundreds of years.

A dark haired man sat at a cluttered desk, facing away from her. He was scribbling furiously with a pen with his other hand on his forehead, trying to think.

Somehow sensing her presence, he turned round to see Sam. She jumped back, gasping in surprise and ducking down under the window. She hadn't seen the man before, but judging by Danny's description, she could guess that that man was the Ghost Writer – the powerful ghost who could control anyone just by writing down an action for them.

Suddenly unable to move, she crouched frozen as she heard footsteps walk up to the door and a squeak as the Ghost Writer opened it.

"Finally you're awake," he said, somehow unfreezing her, grabbing Sam's wrist and pulling her up, "I was curious to see how long it would take."

**Danny: This is going to be good…**

**Me: What are you talking about?**

**Danny: You're making the ghost writer talk in rhyme, aren't you, Hayden?**

**Me: Yeah, so…**

**Danny: It's gonna be funny to see what you come up with *smiles***

**Me: Oh, whatever. Please review guys! I need reviews, or I might not continue this...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Wowowowowowowowowowowowowow**

**Danny: What's up now Hayden?**

**Me: I can't believe the response I got for the last chapter! It's just 0_o**

**Danny: …**

**Me: Thanks so much to all you lovely people! I shall honour each and every one of you with a shower of virtual cookies! *scatters biscuits***

**Danny: There's an important notice on Hayden's profile which involves this fic, so at the end please take your time to look at that :3**

**Me: Replies! Replies! Replies!**

**cKittyKatty:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Also, if anything's being eaten around here, I'll be the one doing the eating XD And you reviewed twice? Wow, I like you :)

**Shadowdib:**All will be revealed soon! Here's an update!

**SeraitheGoldenDragon:** Here's the next one for you! Thanks for the review!

**Master****O****' ****Time:** Thanks for your review! It's really appreciated and there's no right way to write one! I'm glad you like my fic :3

**Ruby****Connersdottir:** You'll find out soon! Thanks for reviewing :)

**Zii****Raevyn:** Thanks for the gift! I'll definitely use it!

**AngieTheLuxray:** I know :(

**Lenna:** Here it is – continued!

**Jordylilly777:** OK, OK, OK I've continued!

**Aslan333:** Thanks ;)

**Inuyuke:** Here is MOAR!

**DizzlyPuzzled:** Awesome? Thanks :)

_**Shadow Ink, chapter 4**_

Danny closed his eyes and sighed with relief as he breathed in fresh air again. Sticking to her promise, Scarlett had finally taken him outside. The only downside was that it was just a large garden right in the middle of the research facility, surrounded by four boring grey concrete walls with one way windows. Probably so the scientists could continue to observe him.

The young halfa looked around. There were no trees, just small shrubs and flowerbeds – most likely so that he was in sight all of the time with nowhere to hide. Scarlett had disappeared; he was the only person in the garden.

Wondering what he should do, Danny sat down on the slightly damp grass and thought hard. He could use his ghost powers to fly out of the garden and escape maybe…

He looked up at the sky. Even though it was expected, he was disappointed at the fact a glass roof was covered the garden. It was barely noticeable, but there all the same.

After a few moments' hesitation Danny decided he had nothing to lose against the scientists. He reached out for his ghost half and transformed, letting the white rings spread across his body and change him into his alter-ego, Phantom. Then he took off into the air towards the glass roof.

When he reached it, he tapped it with his finger experimentally. The glass was cold, but not as cold as him. It felt very thin too, so Danny tried aiming a punch at it.

"It won't work," he heard a voice call from somewhere below him, "that glass is reinforced with all kinds of stuff. You'd have to hit it with a one-hundred ton steel ball to break that open."

Danny looked down to see the boy he had met a few days before in room 67, Luke. The scar on his face was as plain as ever and his left eye was still shut.

The halfa floated the ground the greet him. He was really the only acquaintance he had here.

"That's a shame," Danny said. He didn't try to make himself sound sad.

"You're a ghost, aren't you?" Luke asked simply.

Danny sat down on the grass again like earlier. Luke copied. "I guess I am," he said, "but only half."

"What do you mean?" Luke was puzzled.

Deciding the other teen wasn't going to do any harm, Danny let himself transform back into his human form.

Luke's open eye widened in surprise and he shuffled back a bit. "Wow," he said, "that's really… interesting. I've never seen a power like that before. So you're what, like, half-dead?"

Danny shrugged. "I guess I am," he replied, "if you put it that way." He stood up and glanced around the garden. "What is this place anyway?" he asked Luke.

The other boy shrugged. "I'm not sure, really," he answered honestly, "nobody tells me anything. I've only actually met a few people here in my life, you being one of them." He noticed Danny staring absent-mindedly at his scar. "This?" he pointed to it, "This is from when I was younger."

"How did you get it?" Danny asked, not trying to sound rude.

"I don't remember much," Luke hung his head a bit, "There was a fire, and I think I… I think I made it."

Danny gave him a curious look as he continued, "someone brought me here and I remember them using something sharp down the side of face. They cut through my eye and stuff and I think they took it out." Luke winced before he carried on. "When I woke up, my eye was replaced with this," Luke opened his left eye to reveal something like a black ball with a yellow dot in the middle. It looked like an eye, but the wrong colour.

Danny gasped, slightly shocked. "But… but why would they do something like that?"

Luke hesitated for a moment, then replied, "Danny, everyone I've met here has had some kind of-"

"Power?" Danny interrupted.

"In a way, yes," Luke said, "either that or they're extremely skilled in one thing. I think this eye… sort of takes away power. If I made that fire, that's what it's for. I'm only guessing, but up until a few years ago I kept trying to set something alight, but nothing happened."

Danny nodded. "I get it, but what if the eye isn't for that?"

Luke shrugged. "No idea," he said.

"This is just too much to take in," Danny stared at the floor, wondering what he should do next.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Luke said, "you'll get by, you just have to-"

"05327, 04738, you are required to be escorted back to your cells and then you must await further instructions." A voice sounded over a loudspeaker somewhere, interrupting Luke's sentence.

"Looks like we have to go now," Luke shrugged, "see you later, Ghost Boy."

**(LINEBREAK)**

"Why did you leave your room?" The Ghost Writer forced Sam against the wall, hitting her head against the grey concrete.

"I… didn't know I was… supposed to…" Sam tried her best to breathe with his hand covering her face.

The Ghost Writer grinned, "Well, I think it's time for you to go back, don't you?" He grabbed Sam's arm again and took her back down the passageway into her 'room'.

She was pushed inside and she landed on the floor, but her hands broke her fall. When she got up, Sam ran straight for the door. Unfortunately, the Ghost Writer had already left and had locked the door behind him, trapping her inside with not even a window as a tiny chance of escape.

But why was the Ghost Writer suddenly so powerful? Danny's description said that he was a ghost you wouldn't want to come across, but he was easy to defeat. Why then could he control Sam's every move, even outside of his poems?

The goth sunk to the hard wooden floor, her back against the wall. Her wrist was bruised and her hands stung from when she had fallen, but it didn't matter to her. Her only thought was escape, but at that moment, even her breathing could be controlled by that ghost. He could do anything to her, no exceptions. Was he now so powerful he could control time like Clockwork? He could turn midnight to 3am with just a few words on a piece of paper.

Sam stared at her feet in dismay. Her boots were already starting to wear after she had only bought them a few weeks before and something sharp was already caught in the buckle.

Suddenly she had an idea. Being extra careful, Sam gently prised what turned out to be a paperclip out of her shoe without scratching her skin.

Standing up, she bent the paperclip into a straight line and pushed it into the lock, hoping to find a way out.

**(LINEBREAK)**

"What are we going to tell Maddie?" Jack was sat down at the kitchen table with Jazz.

Jazz shook her head dismissively, "I don't know," she sounded depressed, "maybe if I'd have found you two sooner we could have got Danny out of the house and into the Ghost Zone. That would have been the best place to hide him."

"I don't think it matters, Jazzy pants. The Guys in White were in every room of the house. They would have found Danny anyway," Jack stared at Danny's half-eaten fudge on the table and sighed. "And look," he said sadly, "he didn't even get to finish his fudge."

Maddie chose this time to come in. She had left quickly to get a few things from the shops just after dinner and walked into the room with three bags full of food in her hands.

"Are you OK?" she asked her husband and daughter, then looked around, confused. "Is Danny still in his room?"

Jack shook his head but didn't reply.

"He's gone," Jazz said simply, "the Guys in White took him away, completely legally."

Maddie's eyes widened and she dropped the bags she was holding.

"Danny…" she breathed.

**Danny: This time it's a three word cliffy!**

**Me: Yay!**

**Danny: Thanks for reading guys :) it means so much!**

**Me: And so do reviews! *hint hint***

**Danny: Hopefully the next update should be soon!**

**Me: Yeah, as I said, there's a notice on my profile ;3 I promise you that this fic never, ever die!**

**Danny: Bye everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone,

I've put this on all my fics now because I want everyone to see it. My writing has improved a lot, and I want to rewrite all my stories, and the best way for me is to start a new account and begin working on the ones with which I get the most response. I'm not going to drag on about my reasons.

Basically, if you want this fic right here updated, put a vote in on my profile. I'll take priority with the ones that get the most, although I can guarantee that no matter how long it takes, they'll all eventually go up, rewritten in all their glory.

My new username is Gilbert's Left Arm, and there is one fic up there for the Pandora Hearts fandom which me and my friend have written based on a roleplay we did together. Enjoy that if you like. But, for now, please tell me what you want to see redone, and then updated. I hate letting people down.


End file.
